151 Countries, One Ziva
by musicforlife101
Summary: Similar to the time after Kate died, the team has visions of Ziva during her time in Somalia. Post-Aliyah Pre-Truth and Consequences. Rated T for safety due to themes in DiNozzo's dirty mind. Tiva, maybe-ish, but can be overlooked.
1. Gibbs

**A/N: I was watching Kill Ari Parts 1 & 2 during USA network's marathon and I thought this up out of the visions of Kate. As to the origin of the title. I stuck Ziva's name into a sloganizer until it came up with something I liked. It really has nothing to do with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognizable characters. I honestly wouldn't mind if I did, but sadly I do not.**

* * *

It was late and he had long since sent his team home, though DiNozzo had attempted to stay for no good reason other than not wanting to sit on his couch with cold pizza and warm beer again. The bullpen was dark save for the single lamp on Gibb's own desk when he saw her, his mind playing tricks on him like it had years and years before. He sighed and looked up to the imagined visage of his surrogate daughter, Mossad Officer Ziva David, standing between his desk and hers like she had so many times before.

"Why did you just leave me, Gibbs? I know I have made some mistakes, but did I deserve that? I know I asked you to, but the Gibbs I know would have slapped the back of my head and told me to get my ass on the plane. Was losing me to my father's suicide missions in Israel once already, not enough for you and for the team?" spirit Ziva asked forcibly. She looked hurt, emotionally. She turned her head away for a moment until Gibbs spoke.

"No, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry Ziver. We'll find you, I promise," he replied, his voice low and gruff.

"Will you? I have always trusted you, but I am not so sure you can save me this time," Ziva said back to him before he closed his eyes against the hurt and her memory disappeared. Sighing in depression and frustration, Gibbs shut off his desk light, grabbed his things and left the building as quickly as he could. If there was ever a night for bourbon and boat-building, this was it.

* * *

**Please leave me a review if you feel so inclined. I think I will put up Abby's vision next. Tony's is already written, but I think his will be last because it's my favorite. =]**


	2. Abby

**A/N: I was so happily, amazingly overwhelmed by the amount of emails I got from fanfiction. I started and finished this chapter and then got tired and closed my laptop. Stupid me didn't save the doc and Microsoft Tuesday decided to restart my computer. So I lost it and had to rewrite it, just now. I actually like this better, though, so I guess that's good.**

**So now this is Abby's part. Because the visions from Kill Ari Parts 1 & 2 are my inspiration, I tried to model most of these after their counterparts, at least somewhat. So I think they are more reflective of the mental state of the character having the vision and their view of Ziva, rather than an objective character study of Ziva. It's like a character study of her through the eyes of her friends, but it's a study of them, too. At least that's how I viewed the original so that's how I wanted this to be.**

**Well, that's enough of me rambling on. Here's the latest chapter. I'm super sorry about the lateness of my posting. I have McGee's chapter already written so I'll post that soon, once I've written Ducky's. =]  
**

* * *

Sighing and turning up her music even louder, Abby tried to turn back to her work. It wasn't as easy as it used to be, though. She missed having her little family complete and Ziva not being there, despite the things surrounding the blowup at the end, made it that much harder to keep going. And then, as suddenly as the bouts of depressing reflection came on, Ziva's image appeared to the left of the computer station wearing a loose, v-neck, white peasant top and well-fitting jeans just like usual when she hung out with Abby down in the lab. She leaned casually against the brick wall, twirling one loose curl around her index finger as Abby dropped her chin to her hands and rested her elbows on the desk, letting the low ponytail she had left her hair in droop sadly on her shoulder.

"Abby, where are your cow tails? I miss them," the apparition of sorts asked, pushing herself away from the wall slowly to walk toward her friend.

The goth chuckled just slightly and pulled the hair tie from her hair. "They're pigtails Ziva." The Mossad Officer just shrugged and continued toward the desk. She stopped on the opposite side from where Abby was standing and faced her between the monitors. "I miss you," Abby said, once both pigtails were tied in place.

Ziva smiled sadly at her friend. "I miss you, too, Abby. But you have to promise me something. Make sure Tony behaves himself for me."

"You know I will," she replied. After a heavy pause, during which time Abby fiddled with her hair, trying to regain her composure despite the fact that the Ziva she was talking to didn't really exist, she continued. "Sometimes you were the only one I could talk to and now you're gone and I call Timmy down here because if I have to spend another whole day alone in this lab I'm going to start shooting things," she said in frustration.

"Do not start shooting things Abby. That is my job." Daydream Ziva laughed again and stepped around to the other side of the desk. "You know, when I first came to work here I wanted so badly for you to like me, but it seemed like whatever I did you were determined to hate me. And then, somehow, we started hanging out and being friends and I would not trade that for anything in the world." A soft smile spread across her face as she waited for her friend's response.

"Me too. I just, I wish you were here. I hate going up there and seeing your desk empty and listening to Gibbs growl at Tony and then—," Abby started to say, quickly and without taking a breath.

"Abby," Ziva tried to butt in.

"Then he looks at your desk and he stops and just waves Tony off and goes back to work and then when Tony and McGee come down here and try to pretend that everything is okay but I know it's not and—," she kept going, still not really breathing.

"Abby!" Ziva tried again.

"And we all just really miss you—,"Abby seemed to almost finish as she took a huge breath and prepared to keep going.

"Abby!!" Ziva finally got through. "I am always right here." She softly placed her hand over her friend's heart, making the goth realize once more that the woman before her was only a figment of her imagination. "And if you give up and stop searching, I will cease to be anywhere else ever again. You must never give up hope, Abby."

Squaring her shoulders in determination, Abby replied, "We'll find you. I promise."

Ziva smiled. "I know you will. And until then I will always be right here." Then she turned and slowly walked toward the ballistics lab on the other side of the glass doors as Abby swiveled in her chair to face McGee as he entered her lair with evidence on the meth dealer case. By the time she had turned around again, the Israeli had already disappeared but the slightest hint of her presence lingered and Abby knew it would never really go away, just like Kate's.

* * *

**So there is my little slice of Abby and Ziva. Please leave a review if you feel so inclined and I will update again soon-ish. =]**


	3. McGee

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've had it written for a while now, but I have made a vow not to post until I have the next chapter written so if something happens there is something there. I was having a hard time getting back into the swing of Ducky's because I lost the document after writing the first half and just hadn't had the time to get it written properly again. So this takes place very soon after the previous one. So the evidence Abby is processing is the same evidence McGee brought her in the last chapter. I really loved how Abby and McGee's contrasting Kates were both in the same scene so I did something like that here. You'll see. Anyway, enjoy and I'll hopefully have Tony's up by the end of next week and then maybe another Gibbs chapter (I got a few reviews for more Gibbs insight) and then I think I'll have some Tony mini-visions in a chapter or two after that. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited or alerted or just read the story. You all make my day. As Abby would say "I'm hugging you all in my mind!"**

**Fun fact: The Damacles (pretty sure that's how you spell the ship Ziva was on) sank on my birthday.  
**

* * *

The bullpen was quiet as Gibbs and Tony were both out picking up a suspect and Abby was still processing a boatload of evidence that had been brought down earlier. Tim McGee was sitting at his desk alternately typing up part of his report and trying to write a chapter for his latest book. He was figuring out what he wanted to happen between Tommy and Lisa and was having a particularly difficult time writing what she would say in the situation and making it feel right for the characters.

"Just think of what I would do McGee. It worked before, why should now be any different?" Ziva's voice said from somewhere to his left. He looked over and spotted her standing in between his and Tony's desks with the clicker for the plasma screen in her hand, looking over the evidence for their case like usual. Unlike usual, however, she was clad in a very form-fitting pair of black jeans, a figure hugging black leather jacket with a red lace camisole peaking out from underneath, her long dark hair straightened with a slight curl at the ends and a pair of black patent leather peep-toe heels to top off the super ninja chick ensemble.

"Wow," McGee breathed. "Oh God, I've been hanging out with Tony way too much." Ziva turned toward him and took a few deliberate steps to lean against the edge of his desk.

"Will you keep me in the books even though I know you doubt you will ever see me again?" she asked simply, not moving from her position next to his monitor.

"I, uh, well, um, I'm not, yeah. I would never take you out of the books Ziva. At least I can make life the way it should be in the story, even if it doesn't work out that way," McGee said by way of explanation.

"I am glad. I would hate for you to lose that creative outlet. And you are very difficult to be around when you can not write, McGee," she continued, pushing away from the desk and going back to the plasma. "You really should arrest this meth dealer soon. It is too bad I am not here to interrogate him. I am sure he would confess."

A thin smile found its way across Tim's lips. "You always were like a human lie detector, Ziva."

She chuckled lightly in assent before plopping gracefully into Tony's desk chair and putting her feet up on the desk top like he always did. Her fingers alighted on a pen that was sitting on his desk and she picked it up to fiddle with until Abby came rushing in with news for McGee. She bounded through the bullpen, coming to rest in the space that Ziva had previously been standing in. By the time she finished spouting off the results of her various tests and Tim could get a look at the chair their missing friend had been in, his daydream image of her was gone and all he got was a funny look from Abby.

"What is it Timmy?" the goth asked worriedly.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking about Ziva," he replied, glancing once more around the office, only to see her sneaking, with a sly smile on her face, into the men's room like she usually did to confront Tony.

Abby smiled softly as she glanced over her shoulder to where her own Ziva image was gracefully reclining against the side of her desk with her arms crossed in front of her and the sunlight from the windows dancing across her features. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**So please leave a review and let me know what you think and how exactly you would like this to continue after Tony's. If you like my original thought as listed above or have a suggestion or anything I would love to hear it. =]**


	4. Ducky

**A/N: Finally I'm happy with Ducky's. I hope his essence comes through. I've never been great at writing Ducky but I couldn't leave him out. Next up will be Tony's. I have to go over it a few more times to make sure it's right before I post, but that one has been written for a while.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this to their alerts and favorited. You all make my day so wonderful! I am hugging you all in my mind and sending you virtual Caf-Pows. =]  
**

* * *

Down in autopsy, Ducky carefully brought his teapot over to the middle table, which was unoccupied. He poured himself a cup of Earl Grey and sat with his eyes closed, breathing in the warm aroma for a moment. When he opened them again, what he knew to be a daydream of Ziva sat in front of him with her own cup of tea. She offered up a small smile as she took a sip. The medical examiner sighed before gathering himself up to speak with the figment of his imagination.

"You know we all miss you, my dear," he said plainly.

A ghost of a smirk passed over her lips so quickly that Ducky was only half sure it had actually been there. "I miss you all as well," Ziva replied, carefully taking a small sip of tea and savoring it as if she had not had anything to drink in days. "Promise me Ducky, that you will take care of them and make sure they are alright. I mean Abby is lonely and upset and McGee is at a loss with how to manage the new dynamic and Gibbs is beating himself up and Tony is…" she rambled on like she was wont to do when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Ziva," Ducky interrupted. She looked up at him, blinking her wide eyes and looking, if only for a moment, like a lost, innocent child who had not seen the horrors of the world they all knew Ziva _had_ seen. And then the moment was gone and she was simply pausing, waiting for him to finish his thought. "I will take care of them. You just need to keep your strength up for when they come to bring you home. I know Tony is thinking it, and until we can no longer hold onto hope that you will be able to return we will keep searching. You know that. I remember a time back at Edinburgh when my friend Clarence disappeared for days…"

Her image only nodded along with the story and sipped some more at her tea. "I want to be mad at him, Ducky," she murmured out of the blue, a minute after he'd finished the retelling of Clarence's rescue. "But I know now that he was right and I should never have doubted him and I am still angry, but not at him. It is just, he was there and I need to be mad at someone." Understanding inherently what she was referring to, Ducky patted her knee lightly and let her calm herself.

"You can not stay mad at him forever, my dear. One day you will have to face him and see that he has been beating himself up, too. He just tries to think of the good things to keep his mind off of it. You know how he is," the older man replied, quietly refilling his teacup.

"Yes, I know exactly how he is. Funnily enough, I think I even miss him throwing paper balls at my head when he thinks I am not paying attention," Ziva said with a soft laugh. It was sincere and nostalgic as he imagined she would be remembering those times.

The corners of him mouth turned up ever so slightly as he regarded her once more. "From what I can tell of his moods lately and Abigail's incessant talk on the subject, he even misses you threatening to kill or maim him with office supplies." She chuckled and sipped the remainder of her tea. "Don't give up on him just yet."

"I would never, Ducky," she replied, pecking him lightly on the cheek before slipping out the double doors and disappearing from his vision only a few steps beyond them. When he looked back at his teapot and cup, there was no second cup that had been in her hand only moments before and the doctor was brought back to the painful reality that she could really be gone. But Gibbs had yet to give her permission to die, and she wouldn't dare disappoint him. Ducky smiled to himself at that thought as he set about cleaning up after his tea break. Who knew when the next poor soul would arrive and need this table…

* * *

**So leave me a review if you feel so inclined, it would really make me very happy. And maybe you could let me know if you'd like to see another Gibbs mini-vision or two like he had in Twilight or just to go on and do the extra one or two of Tony's or to do neither or to do both. I'm open to suggestions. Thank you all so much for reading. 3**


	5. Tony

**A/N: Well, here is the long awaited Tony chapter. I've had this written for quite sometime but I wanted to post it last. Ok, on to what I wanted to say here. Since Thanksgiving was yesterday and I finally got to watch "Child's Play" I'd like to give thanks to a few people.**

**First of all, the people who have wonderfully been reading. I love you all for that. It makes me feel great.**

**Secondly, reviewers. AthosionWarrior, Dr. JES, review master, suchrandomness, Ashes of Fire, chrissyjoy, Brit Mum, Ellyn89, , oxkickasslasxo, freaksrule, and .fan. Thank you sooo much!**

**And last but most certainly not least, the really faithful reviewers! You guys are AMAZING! jacksrevenge, thank you for reviewing almost every chapter. Your comments always make me smile and want to write more. and M E Wofford. Your reviews always pick out the couple of things in the chapter I love the most or am the most unsure of and highlight them. It makes me extremely happy.**

**So thank you to everyone and now on with the show.  
**

* * *

Tony sat tiredly in his desk chair. Gibbs was downstairs talking with Ducky and McGee was in Abby's lab working on something that was too techno-geek for Tony to understand. It wouldn't have mattered if they had been in the same room less than ten feet away from him. In the emotional state he was in, almost nothing permeated the fog of depression anymore, except her. Every once in a while around the building, in the men's room, in the break room, in observation, on her jogging trail he would see a glimpse and know it was a ghost of her memory in his mind. It was never more than a glimpse and she never spoke or even looked at him and he never saw her face, just her hair or her ear or her hand or her profile for a fraction of a second.

Until that day in the bullpen, that is. He was staring blankly across at her desk when he blinked and she seemed to be there, slouching provocatively against the front edge of her desk, dressed in that flowing green dress she wore on their undercover mission, with her beautiful brown curls falling loosely around her shoulders and her sparkling chocolate eyes twinkling at him. Then she laughed, a light, happy, tinkling sound that almost made him smile. Just the corners of his mouth lifted up, but it was more than he had smiled in months.

"We had some good times in this dress did we not?" his remembered Ziva asked.

"Yeah, we did," he replied with the lightest of chuckles and a good look up and down her before faint bruises became visible on her arms and he looked at her face, trying desperately to ignore the hurt he could see materialize on her body. He knew something terrible had happened to her, but he wanted to pretend, if only for a moment, that it was just the two of them talking like old times.

"You know, you are nothing like all the men in your movies," Ziva began thoughtfully and teasingly. "They are all handsome when they are brooding. You seem so depressed you look like you are about to kiss the bucket."

Tony chuckled at her butchering of another idiom. "It's _kick_ the bucket and no I don't."

Ziva just rolled her eyes before continuing. "It is funny, yes? That the first time I met you, you were doing this to your previous partner, to Kate? As long as you do not start imagining me naked I will not have to hurt you," Ziva teased, fingering the small container of paperclips on the desk behind her. Tony smiled ever so slightly, knowing exactly the moment she was talking about.

His memory got the better of him and his image of Ziva stood up, no longer leaning on the desk, and began untying her dress, just as she had in their hotel room three and a half years previously. "You know, you were just so good undercover," he said with a smirk which she suspiciously returned. "And that dress always looked best on the floor."

The pointed smirk Tony aimed at her waist caused the dream Ziva to look down at her hands moving of their own accord and allowing him to see parts of her he hadn't seen in person in a long time. "Tony! I'm halfway across the world at the bottom of the ocean or in who knows what kind of situation and you are having a sexual fantasy about me!" she yelled, chastising him with some amusement. He just chuckled. As the dress slid open and off her shoulders she yelled, "DiNozzo!" again before Gibbs stepped in from the elevator and ruined his fantasy.

Gibbs slammed one of his desk drawers shut in frustration. "DiNozzo, stop daydreaming and get back to work," he said loudly, but lacking the usual force.

Tony nodded lightly and put his fingers back to the keys. A few seconds of wistfully staring later, the soft scent of Ziva's shampoo and perfume washed over him and he felt the presence of her memory over his shoulder as usual. She licked his ear and lightly slapped his face before disappearing again.

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Want me to continue? Or stop here? Let me know. =]**

**And I'm working on a little Christmas-Hanukkah fic that might be out soon-ish. I don't know what I'm going to call it. Maybe Christmakkuh or something like that, but be on the lookout for some laughs and some Tiva fun.  
**


End file.
